


you're a falling star, you're the get away car

by scatteredmoonlight



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/pseuds/scatteredmoonlight
Summary: Poe gets injured and Finn comforts him by tending to the wound.





	you're a falling star, you're the get away car

Poe didn’t feel the cut, not until after the adrenaline from escaping the troopers had worn down, leaving him only weary and taxed out. Then the cut became a niggling sting in the back of his mind, annoying more than painful. He looked down at it and frowned at the blood soaking through the sleeve of his white shirt. The splotch grew fast. 

Unknotting his scarf proved difficult; his arm ached at the slightest movement. Finn maneuvered across the airspeeder and touched his uninjured arm. “Let me help you,” Finn said. 

Poe couldn’t meet his eye as he passed him the scarf, embarrassed at his own weakness to let such a small injury affect him so. Finn’s warmth along with the heat from the hot sands ought to be stifling, but not when his fingertips lightly brushed Poe as he tied the scarf around his arm. He remembered when the First Order’s attack on the _Raddus _sent him skyrocketing out of the hangar bay, blown back alongside shrapnel — then when he thought all was lost, Finn dove for him and held him in his arms. Poe would’ve given anything to have Finn by his side in Jakku. Just remembering walking aimlessly through the hot sand dunes, dehydrated and using the stars at night for navigation, made this moment all the sweeter. 

Poe watched him work. Finn’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration, ever so serious like his Finn tended to be. They were so close, Poe could kiss him, if only they had that kind of relationship. 

When Finn finished, Poe looked away before he could be caught staring. 

“That feel fine?” asked Finn, hand on his elbow. 

“Perfect. Thanks.” 

When Finn left to check on Rey, Poe watched him leave, wistful. 


End file.
